In the sector of lighting technology, the use is widespread of lighting systems including a plurality of lighting modules, which are mutually connected by an elongate electrical connection element.
The connection among the various lighting modules may be achieved in different ways. A first solution for achieving electrical connection among the lighting modules may envisage soldering electrical cables directly on the lighting modules. Another approach for achieving the electrical connection of the lighting modules may involve the use of electrical connectors made of two parts, with a first connector part which may be connected to the conductive support and a second connector part which may be connected to the lighting module.
Both solutions comprise pros and cons.
The soldering process may be rather flexible, because it may enable using cables having different lengths and changing the distance or pitch between the lighting modules. However, the soldering process may be slow and may cause difficulties to the end user.
The use of connectors may be simpler for the end user, but may be more expensive.
In some applications, the end user may need to change the position of one or more lighting modules on a chain, or to change the pitch between lighting modules. Generally speaking, traditional solutions do not meet these needs in a simple way.